


The Law of Equivalent Exchange

by Queerily_kai



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 2017 stucky scary bang, Art post, FMA AU, Fan Art, M/M, Other, ressurection au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerily_kai/pseuds/Queerily_kai
Summary: Art for the 2017 Stucky Scary Bang for the following Prompt-Bucky returned back from war back and he found out Steve died years ago. Undeterred to be reunited with his love, he went to Steve's grave and dug him up. He made a deal with the devil to do anything to bring Steve back. Turns out, the price is much higher than he anticipated.





	The Law of Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsforbuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsforbuck/gifts).




End file.
